


Scarves

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Chloe has a phone call with Aubrey revealing why she will need to invest in some scarves.





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Small little one shot I wrote.

"God I'm so happy it's fall.." Chloe said into the phone that was pressed against her ear. 

"I'm aware, it's always been your favorite time of year" Aubrey, Chloe's best friend since childhood chuckled. 

"Yeah well, I'm just happy I can wear scarves again" Chloe pointed out. But her tone wasn't just 'happy' because it was some of her favorite fashion items to use. There was a hint of relief to it. 

"Why is that?" Aubrey decided to ask. 

"Oh, stylish..I guess" She said. 

Aubrey was silent before speaking again. 

"Is Chicago hurting you?" She asked. 

"What?! No!" Chloe gasped. "No! Just, no, not at all" 

"Then why do you sound so happy over scarves?" Aubrey asked. 

"It's a fashion-"

"Just get to the point, Chloe. You know I hate when you dance around the reason like this" Aubrey sighed. 

"Oh you know I sing more then anything" Chloe said.

"Chloe" Aubrey said. 

"Fine!" Chloe exclaimed. 

Her fingertips trailed over the dark purple bruises on her neck. They had faded slightly since the two nights ago it had happened. But, they still were visible to the public eye if they weren't covered up. 

She had work today so luckily she got away with a scarf. The woman had just returned home about an hour ago from there. No veterinarians were hiring in New York City currently. So she had gotten herself a job as a receptionist at a local paper company.

It wasn't her favorite thing, but it kept money in her pocket. Ever since she moved out here a little over a month ago, it had been hectic. She was searching for a job left and right, but nobody was hiring. 

Her and Chicago had broken up before she moved out. Well, that was a main reason she did move out to the city. Her long time and probably closest friend, Beca Mitchell, had a condo in the city. So of course Beca was all yes's to her moving in. 

She had then packed herself up and moved back in with her former roommate again. Beca had a job as a music producer, so she wasn't home very often. But when she was? Well, things changed just a few days ago. 

It was a rainy day out and Beca's artist called of their studio time. So, she was home with a freaked out Chloe. Chloe was searching high and low for a clinic looking for veterinarians. But, no such luck. She had been freaking out so much that Beca and her started arguing which lead to, 

"Beca fucked me" She blurted as she traced her finger tips still along the bruised skin. 

The other end of the phone was silent. The only sound Chloe had heard was the soft sound of whatever was on TV and the dishwasher. Otherwise, there wasn't a response for a good minute from the older woman. 

"Fucked you?" Aubrey asked. 

"Yeah" Chloe said. "Really good too.." She shyly smirked. 

"Does Chicago know? Because Chloe, I'm happy you two are finally hooking up. But you can't just cheat on your fiancee.." Aubrey pointed out. 

"We broke up like over a month ago and I had moved out to the city to live with Beca" Chloe explained as if this wasn't major news. 

"Oh my god?! What? Why didn't you tell me?! How do none of the other Bella's know?!" She asked. 

"Beca's been busy in the studio and I work as a receptionist at some stupid paper company because I'm trying to find a job at a clinic. So I guess we've just been-"

"Too busy fucking?" Chloe could hear the smirk in Aubrey's tone. 

"Yeah uh, that too.." Chloe said; scratching her head. 

They had been so wrapped up in their own worlds, then in each other's, that they hadn't even shared the news about Chloe moving from Georgia back to New York. Maybe they had been a little selfish and only thinking they existed. God, Chloe couldn't even remember the last phone call she had with Aubrey up until this point. 

"How long has it been since I called you?" She asked curiously. 

"Little over a month" Aubrey replied. 

"I'm sorry, Aub" Chloe sighed. "I just, it's been chaotic. I guess we've been just so wrapped up in everything that we forgot everything else" She chuckled. 

"It's fine, I get it Chloe. That sounds like a lot" She laughed. 

"Just a bit, you think?" Chloe asked. 

The door bell to the shared condo had gone off; signalling the Chinese Chloe had ordered was here. She muttered a few frustrated words as she threw the scarf around her neck. She didn't even bother to make sure it looked good. 

As she was rushing out of the bathroom; she kept the phone between her ear and shoulder. Mainly to let the older woman continue talking as she looked through her wallet and grabbed the food. 

"Keep talking, Chinese is here" She said. 

"Alright," Aubrey said. "So when did like, how did she? How did you? God dammit, just give me the too much information on this one!" Aubrey said; causing a soft chuckle to leave Chloe's mouth. 

"Hang on," Chloe said; opening the door to see their regular Chinese delivery kid. "Hey Chase! How's the girlfriend situation?" She asked; handing him the money as he gave her the bag of food. 

"Hey Chloe, it's going alright. The advice Beca gave me helped actually" He chuckled. 

"Thought I told you don't take advice from her?" Chloe asked. 

"She said the same about you" He pointed at Chloe. 

Chloe just rolled her eyes because that was such a typical Beca move. She let out a soft chuckle with a shake of her head. 

"Well I'm older then her so, don't listen to her" Chloe chuckled. 

"I'll just keep saying to both of you I don't listen to the other" He said. 

"Probably smart" Chloe laughed. 

"Probably, I gotta get going. Tell Beca I said thanks even though I didn't listen to her!" He said as he disappeared down the hall. 

"Bye!" She laughed before shutting the door behind her. 

"Oh. My. God" Aubrey said with pauses in between each word. "You're friends with the Chinese delivery kid?! What has happened to you, Beale?!" She asked. 

"Oh shut it, Beca loves take out. Rodney is our pizza dude, but he's quitting soon to go to college. Such a loser" Chloe shook her head; putting the food down on the table. "But anyway, you were saying?" 

"Give me the TMI on this one. I don't care if I cringe or want to kill you. You've been waiting years for this. I'll suffer" Aubrey said dramatically causing Chloe to giggle. 

"Okay so, I had been freaking out over not getting a job right? Like I had the receptionist gig already. But, I just was freaking out at the idea that I might never get to be a veterinarian anytime soon" Chloe started as she took out the fortune cookies.

"Alright, go on.." Aubrey encouraged. 

"Well that somehow lead to an argument between us. I had then brought up the idea that I should have stayed in Georgia and made things right with Chicago. She just had this stone cold look on her face and, are you sure you want to hear this?" Chloe asked. 

She knew Aubrey wasn't one for a bunch of details on what went down in Chloe's love life. Of course she loved hearing about when Chloe had a new interest. But, the kissing and sex part? Yeah, Aubrey wasn't that kind of friend to talk about that stuff. 

"You're dying to tell me, so spill it" Aubrey said. 

"We were in the kitchen and I was just screaming while crying. She just remained like this stone cold face and before I knew it, I was pressed up against the counter and she just started kissing me. It got more brutal from there, like in a good way. Just, my god Aubrey. I didn't ever think she would be so dominant in bed, but fuck" Chloe said as she put the phone on speaker mode to eat her noodles she had ordered. "And this only happened maybe like a little over a week ago, so everything is still very new and not talked out" She made it clear. 

"Wow, gross, but wow" Aubrey laughed. "Never would think midget would be the one to do that" She added. 

"I know!" Chloe said. "But yeah, fall is back and I need to buy more scarves. The last time it happened was two nights ago. But that's only because she's been living at the studio. She comes home tonight and I'm going to need new scarves here soon" She laughed. 

"You sound so happy, Chlo" Aubrey said in a comforting voice. "Happier then I've ever heard you and you two are only fucking so far" She laughed. 

Chloe grinned like a mad woman at that. Aubrey had always been like a older sister figure in her life. The woman didn't have that growing up as she only had brothers in her life. But, Aubrey was always the older sister to Chloe. So hearing her point out how happy Chloe sounded just made her beam. 

"I am, I'm really just in disbelief this all happened. I should have threatened to make things right with him or whoever years ago to her" Chloe laughed. "Also fun fact, Beca has her nipples pierced-"

"Now that's just a TMI" Aubrey said causing Chloe to just fall into a fit of giggles.


End file.
